Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by bah.gazerock
Summary: Quando o vampiro Camus pensa que não há como ficar pior, ele se vê apaixonado por um lycan, em meio a uma guerra que já dura séculos. YAOI Camus x Milo, Universo Alternativo. Lemon/NC-17. Ps: Há menção de outros casais no decorrer da fic.
1. A reason to believe

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada-sensei, eu apenas os peguei emprestado. XD Sem fins lucrativos. :)

**Nota da autora:** O que me inspirou a escrever essa fic foi o filme Anjos da Noite (Underworld) e Entrevista com o Vampiro (Interview with the Vampire), mas isso não significa que o enredo será exatamente igual.

* * *

Cruzou a avenida com passos largos, quase correndo. Olhou para seu pulso direito, seu relógio marcava 05:54. Aparentemente, seria um dia nublado, como todos os outros desde que começara o inverno.

Ao entrar na rua onde morava, notava-se uma mansão alta e larga, com uma

aparência antiga, o que a dava um ar elegante e poético. Rapidamente passou a chave pela fechadura. Entrou e encostou-se a porta, exausto.

- Você está atrasado. – ouve uma voz repreendedora, porém calma.

- O que está fazendo acordado há essa hora? Já está amanhecendo. – pergunta, ignorando a observação do outro.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações, ou devo?

- Assim como eu não lhe devo explicações. – sorriu.

- Realmente, não. Porém, acho que deve saber que não se deve andar na rua há essa hora, se não quiser virar poeira.

- Não seria má idéia.

- Mas com esse amor à vida você me anima! – o outro riu da ironia.

Foi se aproximando lentamente até colar seus corpos. Fazia um leve frio, e o ambiente parcialmente escuro, dava a impressão de estar mais gelado.

- Senti sua falta. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mesmo que o outro soubesse que não passava de um sentimento fingido, sorriu de canto.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Camus. – disse, e sem seguida, colou seus lábios. Em um reflexo, Camus fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita, abrindo um espaço para que o outro introduzisse sua língua para dentro de sua boca. Com movimentos frenéticos e em profunda harmonia, continuaram com aquela dança até que o outro separou os lábios.

- O que descobriu? – perguntou a Camus.

- Nada. – respondeu.

O outro suspirou pesadamente, aparentemente tentando se conter para não perder a cabeça.

- Quer dizer que você fica tanto tempo fora pra depois voltar para cá e dizer que não descobriu nada? QUAL A SUA UTILIDADE, AFINAL? – gritou.

- Se acalme. Gritar não vai adiantar nada. – disse, calmamente.

- Não vai adiantar nada também você ficar encarregado de ser um espião dos lycans, Camus! Não sei como o Mestre tem a capacidade de confiar tamanho cargo importante a um inútil como você! Quando a guerra começar novamente, como nós iremos nos preparar para ela?

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim. Pelo que eu sei, a única pessoa que tem o direito de gritar assim comigo é o Mestre Shion, e não você, que não passa de um simples vampiro.

- Um simples vampiro, assim como você!

- Pois é... você é tão igual a mim que Shion confiou a missão mais delicada a mim, e não a você, que puxa tanto seu saco.

- Deve ser porque ele tem você como seu brinquedinho favorito.

Sentiu um ardor na maçã esquerda de seu rosto. Levou a mão ao local e olhou friamente para Camus.

- Nunca mais repita isso, NUNCA MAIS, Saga. – disse, ofegante.

Saiu caminhando rapidamente, pisando fundo. Saga, como sempre, passava dos limites. Assim como todos os outros vampiros, Camus era frio e distante, mas desde que conseguiu o cargo de espião dos lycans, criaturas ao qual, os vampiros mantém em guerras por séculos, Saga começou a tratá-lo diferente, mais precisamente como se quisesse irritar e desmerece-lo em tudo que fazia. Sabia que tinha fracassado na missão e isso o incomodava.

Caminhou até seu quarto, que assim como toda a casa em que viviam os vampiros, era escura. As paredes tinham um tom arroxeado, a janela quase nunca ficava aberta e as cortinhas eram pretas, evitando assim, a penetração dos raios solares. Ao centro, tinha uma enorme cama, na qual, certamente caberiam não apenas dois, mas quatro dele. Possuía um grande armário ao lado esquerdo, em tons de marfim, ao lado direito de sua cama, uma cômoda com várias gavetas. Não possuía televisão, por achar muito fútil. Materiais de trabalho, computadores e outros objetos de pesquisa, ficavam em outra parte da casa, já que era muito grande.

Adentrou e deu um forte soco em seu armário, quase o quebrando. Jogou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Pensou no que aconteceria quando visse Shion e tivesse que conta-lo a verdade. Seria castigado?

Assim como todos os vampiros, tinha um emprego e trabalhava como uma pessoa qualquer. Aos olhos dos humanos, Camus era um poço de frieza e indiferença, e justamente por isso, não se socializavam com ele. Não por desprezo, mas por medo de sua reação para com eles. Era sim um ótimo enfermeiro. Não tinha nenhum outro que tivesse sua capacidade e talento, mas era o tipo de pessoa que só cumpria com suas obrigações. Nunca comparecia às festas, sempre recusava os convites de seus companheiros de trabalho para sair e fuzilou com o olhar o único que teve coragem de o dizer o que pensava: que ele era extremamente frio e daquele jeito iria acabar sozinho.

Mas o que não sabiam era que Camus era uma pessoa sozinha. E gostava disso. Com o passar do tempo, foi se desvencilhando de todos os bons sentimentos que existiam, e, definitivamente nunca mais acreditou na existência do amor. Mas o que ninguém sabe, é que já foi sim, extremamente feliz.

_Flashback:_

_**Nancy; interior da França, 1822.**_

_- Nããão! Malditos, filhos da mãe! - gritava, ajoelhado perante aos corpos sem vida de seus pais. – Por favor, não me abandonem! – chorava, enquanto os abraçava, como se isso fosse trazê-los de volta. _

_- Não chore, meu caro. – ouviu uma voz calma e carinhosa._

_Olhou para trás e viu um homem caminhando em sua direção. Foi se encolhendo para trás, com medo do que poderia acontecer._

_- Se acalme, eu não irei fazer nada com você. – o homem misterioso abaixou ao seu lado e sorriu ternamente._

_Tinha os cabelos grandes e sedosos, os fios esverdeados esvoaçavam devido à leve brisa que batia. Seus olhos eram extremamente penetrantes e possuía dois tipos de pontos na testa que intrigaram Camus. Seriam verrugas? Usava um conjunto de calça, camisa e terno pretos, com sapatos igualmente pretos._

_- Q-Quem é você? – perguntou._

_- Meu nome é Shion. E o seu, querido? _

_- Eu me chamo Camus._

_- Camus? Que nome bonito! E quantos anos você tem?_

_- Tenho 20, senhor. _

_Shion sorriu._

_- Não me chame de senhor, pode me chamar de Shion. – Camus balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou._

_- Não sei o que aconteceu! Minha mãe estava dando comida aos cavalos e de repente ela gritou. Meu pai veio verificar, e ele estava demorando demais, e tudo estava muito quieto. Quando cheguei os encontrei aqui. – contou, derramando lágrimas novamente. Shion o abraçou._

_- Não chore mais. Passou, já passou. - disse o maior.  
_

_- Mas eu... Eu não queria que acontecesse isso, realmente não queria! – retribuiu o abraço, o apertando com todas as forças, sentindo se levemente estranho, por estar nos braços de um estranho e não se sentir nem um pouco desconfortável com o contato. Shion afagava os cabelos macios de Camus e dizia palavras reconfortantes. Quando se acalmou, disse:_

_- Então, Camus, você já decidiu o que vai fazer daqui para frente?_

_- Eu... Eu não tenho família aqui, vou ter que continuar minha vida sozinho._

_- Então venha comigo, não irei te deixar só, eu prometo. Acredite no que eu te digo. Você poderá vingar seus pais. Eu acho que sei o autor dessa atrocidade.  
_

_Camus sorriu de leve. Seu sangue congelou quando viu enormes dentes caninos e os olhos ganhando tons em branco em Shion. Tentou se desvencilhar em vão. Sentiu algo perfurando seu pescoço direito. Gritou. Segundos depois, encarou a face do homem à sua frente. Em sua boca escorria sangue, o seu sangue. Sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrendo seu corpo, como se estivesse perdendo toda a vitalidade. Mas, repentinamente, começou a se sentir estranho, gritou, com o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava. Shion novamente mostrou seus grandes dentes e perfurou seu próprio pulso._

_- Aqui, beba, Camus._

_- Beber... Beber seu sangue? – assustou-se._

_- Sim, você vai se sentir melhor._

_Hesitante, foi se aproximando do corte que o outro havia feito. Quanto mais chegava perto do braço de Shion, uma sede incrível se apoderava de si. Pressionou seus lábios do pulso do maior e começou a alimentar-se desesperadamente de seu sangue, assim como um faminto faz quando vê um prato de comida. Deliciava-se com o líquido descendo por sua garganta, e sentia que quanto mais sorvia do líquido vermelho, suas forças aumentavam. Shion, que estivera quieto, apenas o obervando, mantinha uma expressão levemente desagradável em seu rosto. Aquele seria um grande vampiro, pensava, enquanto formava um meio-sorriso em seus lábios.  
_

_- Pronto, pronto Camus, agora já chega. Descanse um pouco que em breve partiremos. De agora em diante você vai começar uma vida nova. _

_Fim do flashback._

**xxxx**

Camus acordou com batidas em sua porta.

- Camus? Camus está acordado? - ouvia-se uma voz suave por trás da grande porta.

- Quem... Quem é? – perguntou com a voz rouca, devido ao sono.

- É o Shaka.

Esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou.

Arrastou os pés até a porta e a abriu.

- Hei, Camus.

- Shaka – acenou com a cabeça e abriu espaço para que entrasse.

- Mestre Shion quer te ver.

- Ah, é isso... – suspirou, cansado.

- Não descobriu nada, não é verdade?

- Não... nada. – sentou em sua cama, desolado. Shaka sentou ao seu lado.

- Não fica assim. A culpa não é sua... Você sabe que Shion confia muito em você, e se ele confia em você, todos nós não temos o porque de não confiarmos. – pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Me sinto um inútil, Shaka. – o abraçou, afundando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto Shaka passou a afagar seus cabelos.

- Você não é inútil, Camus. Não se deixe levar pelas palavras de Saga. Ele é um invejoso, você sabe.

- Não que eu esteja deixando levar pelas palavras dele, mas... Em parte ele está certo. Se ocorrer outro grande ataque por parte dos lycans, nós não estaríamos devidamente preparados. Seríamos pegos de surpresa e a extinção, dessa vez, com certeza seria nossa. - disse com melancolia.

- Não pense mais nisso. Nós temos que ter confiança em nós mesmos. Você está agindo como se tivesse medo deles. Claro que temos que ter cuidado, mas nunca teme-los. Afinal, nós já os caçamos até a quase extinção total deles, não há o porque de não ganharmos de novo.

- Realmente... Obrigado, Shaka. Você, como sempre, tem razão. - encarou os profundos olhos azuis do loiro.

Shaka sorriu.

- Nem sempre tenho razão, Camus. Mas mesmo assim... Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

- Sei. – Camus acariciou levemente o rosto de Shaka, que instantaneamente, fechou os olhos.

- Bom, melhor ir ver o Mestre antes que ele se irrite.

- É verdade. Boa sorte, Camus. – sorriu para o outro, que retribuiu um sorriso e deu um leve selo em seus lábios.

- Obrigado.

Shaka era uma das únicas pessoas que Camus ainda tinha um pingo de consideração e carregava um mísero sentimento. Sempre o ajudou e deu conselhos sábios.

Entre os vampiros, era normal haver relações sexuais com mais de um parceiro. Normalmente, todos tinham relações com todos. Camus não era o tipo de pessoa que se entregava facilmente para alguém, mas tinha suas próprias necessidades, afinal, era um vampiro, mas não deixava de ser um homem. Mas nunca passara de sexo, nem haveria como. Camus era sim o mais frio de todos os vampiros, mas os outros eram também seres com aversão aos sentimentos. E Shaka era um dos únicos que possuía algo de bonito por dentro e acreditava no amor. Apesar de negar fervorosamente, todos sabiam que ele e Ikki se amavam perdidamente, e eram os únicos vampiros que mantinham uma relação constante e não tinham relações com outros. Ikki costumava ser frio como Camus, mas depois que conheceu o loiro, foi mudando, mesmo não admitindo. De vez em quando, ambos eram alvos de piadas por parte dos outros vampiros, mas nada que os incomodasse.

Chegando à sala de Shion, deu leves batidas na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Camus, Mestre.

- Oh, sim... Entre, Camus.

Camus notou que a voz de Shion não estava irritada, ou alterada. Será que já sabia do ocorrido?

Adentrou dentro da sala, que era extremamente bem cuidada e impecável. Era muito grande e totalmente em tons de azul. Havia uma grande mesa ao centro, que sempre estava cheia de relatórios e papeladas – quase todos com relação aos lycans e à segurança da mansão -, havia um grande computador em uma mesa ao lado da cadeira onde o mestre se sentava. Ao lado direito um enorme sofá azul marinho. Do outro, um bar cheio de bebidas dos mais variados tipos. Havia ainda um cofre, mas ninguém, exceto o próprio Shion sabia o que havia dentro. Obviamente o fato despertava a curiosidade de quase todos, inclusive de Camus, mas ninguém nunca se atreveu a perguntar. Shion poderia ser gentil e calmo, mas era reservado ao extremo e era quase impossível saber o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

- Mestre, eu... - começou.

- Silêncio, Camus. – o interrompeu. – Pelo que me disseram, você não descobriu nada a respeito do plano dos lycans sobre algum possível novo ataque.

- Desculpe, senhor. Não descobri. - fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Sim, Saga me falou. – "_Fofoqueiro como sempre" _pensou Camus. – Mas... Foi atacado?

- Sim. Mas o lycan em questão foi eliminado.

- Menos mal. Olhe Camus... Não estou bravo com você, apenas decepcionado.

- Imagino, senhor. Eu não esperava outra coisa menos pior do que isso, eu realmente sinto.

- Eu sei. Mas eu continuo confiando em você, saiba disso. Só fico preocupado, pois não dá para se prever sobre o que os lycans estão tramando. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil assumir o poder do submundo. E, acho que, assim como eu, você não está afim de perde-lo, Camus.

- Sim, Mestre. Eu sinceramente estou com vergonha de mim mesmo. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Camus. Eu ainda tenho orgulho de você. Não há alguém melhor para o cargo do que você. Só quero que fique atento. É sempre bom estar prevenido.

- Eu entendo, Mestre Shion. Obrigado por essa chance.

Shion sorriu.

- De nada. Pode ir agora.

- Com licença.

O domingo passou sem outras dificuldades. Era realmente ruim não poder sair por causa do sol. Fora acordado pelo loiro a pedido de Shion, e desde então não conseguiu pregar os olhos novamente. Naquela tarde, o loiro ainda passou para conversar com Camus e este o contou da conversa com o mestre e conversaram sobre algumas outras banalidades até que, quase à noite, Shaka fora ao encontro de Ikki, deixando o francês só em seu quarto.

Na segunda, levantou-se extremamente cansado. Demorara a cair no sono. Acordou eram quase 3 da tarde, e logo ao anoitecer deveria estar presente ao hospital onde trabalhava. Saga o encheu todo o resto do dia e acabara cedendo aos seus encantos, mesmo que, mentalmente, estivesse o xingando de todos os palavrões possíveis.

Assim que o sol desapareceu, vestiu uma calça simples social branca e uma camisa igualmente branca. Odiava usar cores claras, mas era obrigado. Já se podiam ver estrelas no céu, quando Camus foi para seu serviço.

Caminhava sem pressa alguma e observava ao seu redor. A esta hora, a maioria dos humanos estavam voltando de seus trabalhos. Revirava os olhos ao ver o quão felizes a maioria deles pareciam, mesmo que fosse só para manter as aparências. Uma das coisas que, ele, definitivamente não gostava de fazer.

Ao chegar ao hospital em que trabalhava, bateu seu cartão, pegou o elevador e seguiu para o quinto andar onde ficava a sala dos enfermeiros. Ia seguindo para o vestiário para por sua touca e prender os cabelos quando ouve a já conhecida voz:

- Camus, espere.

Virou-se e viu que o enfermeiro chefe, o encarando.

- Pois não.

- Quero que conheça um novo membro da equipe de enfermeiros do hospital. Todos já o conheceram, só falta você. – sorriu para ele. – Ele veio só assinar alguns papéis e conhecer o ambiente, mas amanhã já se juntará a nós. Esse é o enfermeiro Milo.

Milo era, ao contrário de Camus, bronzeado. Tinha um corpo bem definido, nada exagerado. Tinha os cabelos cacheados e azulados. Os olhos penetrantes e igualmente azuis. Era mais alto que o outro, mas não muita coisa. Usava uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa branca, o que lhe caiu perfeitamente, aos olhos de Camus. Podia ser indiferente, mas era sim, observador.

- Muito prazer, Camus. – Milo sorriu estendendo sua mão direita.

O francês se manteve impassível, encarando a mão estendida a sua frente e decidiu-se por apertá-la, apenas por educação.

- Bem vindo, Milo.

- Obrigado! A equipe de enfermagem falou muito bem de você. Que é o melhor enfermeiro do hospital e tem um talento incrível!

- Hum – Camus fechou os olhos rapidamente e os abriu. – Isso é mentira. Não sou melhor que ninguém aqui dentro. Agora, se me dá licença, Milo, eu vou para o vestiário.

Milo estranhou a indiferença do outro.

- Ele é sempre assim?

- Sim, sempre. – respondeu o enfermeiro-chefe.

- Pois eu vou tratar de mudar isso. Ah se vou! – Milo sorriu, mais para si mesmo do que para a pessoa com que conversava.

Dois dias se passaram e várias vezes Milo tentou uma aproximação, em vão. Camus tinha uma espécie de barreira imaginária e ninguém conseguia quebrá-la.

Milo estava prendendo seus longos cabelos e se vestindo devidamente para começar mais uma noite cansativa de trabalho quando ouve a porta se abrir.

- Atrasado? O que aconteceu, Camus? – perguntou Milo, com um certo tom de ironia em sua voz.

- Acho que não lhe devo explicações, não é mesmo? – respondeu Camus, extremamente frio.

Milo deu um longo e pesado suspiro.

- Vem cá, qual é a sua, hein? Por que me trata assim? O que eu fiz pra você!? - suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente arqueadas e sua testa formando uma espécie de onda, aparentemente porque o grego estava ficando muito irritado.

- Eu nunca disse que estava com raiva de você. - respondeu calmamente.

- Mas age como se estivesse.

- Impressão sua. Eu sou assim com todos. Trato todos exatamente igual.

- É por isso mesmo, Camus! Você não percebe que tem pessoas que gostariam realmente de se tornarem seus amigos? Já pensou que podem ter várias pessoas interessadas em você, mas mal cogitam a possibilidade de uma aproximação por causa desse seu jeito?

- Eu não me importo, Milo. Esse é o meu jeito e eu não vou mudar.

- Camus, eu... Eu queria tanto que você fosse pelo menos um pouco mais próximo, sei lá, que você me considerasse um amigo. Alguém para desabafar, conversar sobre qualquer coisa, e até mesmo sair!

O francês franziu as sobrancelhas. O que ele queria? Por que fazia tanta questão de sua amizade?

- Sem querer ser grosso, Milo, mas acho que você deveria desistir dessa sua idéia absurda. Tenho certeza que há muitas pessoas aqui dentro que gostariam que você tivesse essa preocupação para com elas. Valeria muito mais a pena do que ficar perdendo seu tempo comigo. Agora, já chega desse papo inútil, né? Eu estou atrasado.

Caminhou até o seu armário, tirou de lá um pequeno pente e começou a deslizá-lo pelos seus longos cabelos azul-petróleo. Milo observava aquela cena como se fosse a coisa mais linda que já vira. Ficava impressionado com o modo em que aquele objeto deslizava pelos fios macios, não havia nem um sinal de embaraço. Em seguida, prendeu-os em um coque e colocou a conhecida touca branca.

Já estava caminhando para a saída quando sente algo segurando seu pulso. Depara-se com Milo. Lançou um olhar cortante para o outro, que não se intimidou.

- O que quer agora? Você já está me irritando. - aumentou levemente o tom de sua voz.

- Camus... Transa comigo, agora?

Por um momento, o francês ficou surpreso pelo convite direto. Mas, logo soltou uma risada, carregada de ironia.

- Milo, Milo... Estava na cara que você não queria apenas a minha amizade, não é mesmo? Pra quem tinha me dado uma lição de moral há pouco tempo, você está tendo uma atitude muito suja. Aproximando-se apenas com o interesse de possuir meu corpo?

O outro deu um leve sorriso.

- Estou apenas jogando o seu jogo, querido.

Milo sentiu-se prensado contra a parede. Seu rosto e do outro estavam a poucos centímetros de distancia, de modo que seus narizes estavam até mesmo se tocando. Camus inclinou a cabeça para o lado e mordiscou o lóbulo direito da orelha de Milo, para em seguida dar uma sensual lambida, que provocou reações involuntárias no corpo do maior. Ao se deparar com o pescoço do grego a mostra, imediatamente aquela conhecida e insaciável vontade de perfurá-lo começou a tomar conta de sua alma. Seus olhos foram mudando, ganhando tons em branco, enquanto seus caninos estavam cada vez maiores. Já fazia um tempo desde que não sentia tanta sede por sangue de alguém. Passou a língua na região em que pretendia perfurar, até ouvir um gemido leve de Milo, que fez com que acordasse de seus devaneios e tomasse conta do que estava preste a fazer. Concentrou-se ao máximo para se acalmar. Fechou os olhos, que voltou ao tom azul que sempre fora e seus dentes ao tamanho normal. Soltou-o e deu um meio sorriso.

- Desista.

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo assim que puder. Eu tenho mais escrito, mas eu sou malvada e não vou postar agora. (6) Muahaha. Just kidding. Enfim, acho que eu ainda vou fazer algumas mudanças, assim que eu achar que estiver bom eu posto aqui. See ya soon!  
_

_Take care, minasan! _

_Uchiha Mika. o/_


	2. We're damned after all

**Nota: **Para não deixar dúvidas. Lycans são lobisomens. Acho que todo mundo sabe o que é um lobisomem, né. xD Na fic, há uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens pelo poder do 'submundo', ou seja, um mundo da qual não é do conhecimento dos humanos. :)

* * *

Olhou para o relógio preso na parede em que estava. Quatro e quarenta. Ainda restavam vinte minutos para acabar seu expediente, mas agradeceu mentalmente por aquela ter sido uma noite razoavelmente tranqüila. Nenhum caso muito grave. Salvo um paciente que fora perfurado no pulmão. Foi bom que não tivesse ocorrido nenhum imprevisto aquela noite, pois seu nível de concentração estava muito abaixo do normal, e seu mau-humor extremamente acima.

Estava juntando alguns bisturis para esterilizar quando o enfermeiro-chefe o chama.

- Camus, me acompanhe até a sala dos enfermeiros, por favor. – chamou o homem que não deveria ter mais do que trinta anos, com seus cabelos extremamente negros e os olhos castanho-esverdeados.

O francês nada disse, apenas o seguiu. E o silêncio prosseguiu até chegarem ao local. O moreno abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Camus entrasse. Este o fez e sentou-se em uma cadeira que ficava de frente a uma mesa em tons de marfim, que entrava em contraste com o local completamente em branco, que era quebrado apenas pela presença de objetos prateados e esperou pacientemente o outro começar a falar.

- Bom, é o seguinte. Amanhã haverá uma cirurgia um tanto quanto complicada. Você sabe que transplante de medula óssea não é algo que todos conseguiriam encarar. – encarou-o, sério - Enfim... Você e Milo serão os encarregados de comandar o resto da equipe de enfermagem durante a operação. – encarou o francês por trás de seus óculos de armação preta.

Camus se controlou para não revirar os olhos.

- Desculpe-me, Sr. David, mas, porque o enfermeiro Milo? Ele está aqui há apenas dois dias. – disse, tentando não deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção, feito que, definitivamente estava acostumado a fazer.

- Sim, eu sei disso, Camus. – David fez uma pausa e logo em seguida continuou - Mas, devido ao seu excelente currículo, acho que podemos confiar nele. Além do mais... Foi um pedido do próprio. – sorriu bondosamente para o outro.

Pensou em falar algo, mas preferiu não contestar. Não só por falta de paciência, mas também por estar sem vontade para argumentar ou discutir.

- Sim, senhor.

- É só isso. Você pode ir para casa agora. – encostou-se na cadeira em que estava sentando. Camus levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Com licença.

Arrastou-se para o vestiário. Comemorou por estar vazio. Retirou calmamente sua touca e o grampo que prendia seus cabelos, que logo ao serem soltos, formaram uma grande cascata em suas costas.

Retirou mais alguns pertences de seu armário e se dirigiu para a saída do hospital. Uma das coisas que menos gostava desde que fora encarregado de espionar os lycans era ter sido privado de seu carro. Andar do trabalho até a mansão dos vampiros era realmente algo que não o agradava nem um pouco.

Ainda estava escuro, podia-se notar que o dia amanheceria com uma densa neblina. A rua ainda não estava com um grande movimento. Demoraria pelo menos uma ou duas horas para realmente começar o aglomerado de pessoas. Já estava acostumado a morar em Londres, mas nunca gostou muito do excesso de gente.

Não estava nem um pouco ansioso pela cirurgia que ocorreria no dia seguinte. Talvez pelo fato de ter que estar no mesmo ambiente que Milo por muito tempo. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Ele era extremamente irritante, pensou. Quase que instantaneamente, divagou que era simplesmente impossível que alguém fosse capaz de despertar sensações que, há muito tempo não sentia. Sugar sangue de humanos não era algo que fosse permitido, embora muitos não dessem a mínima para tal regra absurda; a maioria dos humanos morre após ser mordido por um imortal, caso não beba do liquido vermelho, de qualquer forma. Camus, todavia, não se importava em alimentar-se de sangue clonado, preparado por uma companhia que não fazia idéia de onde surgira. Porém, eu olfato apurado pôde sentir o quão doce era o sangue do grego, e sentia que se não o provasse, provavelmente iria surtar. Sua pele era extremamente macia, seus olhos azuis contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele bronzeada, devido ao sol de seu país de origem, que segundo pôde ouvir de um dos enfermeiros, era a Grécia. Era um homem extremamente atraente, para um humano. Possuía a voz grave e extremamente gostosa de se ouvir, e seus dentes brancos eram algo de muito destaque quando sorria. Sentiu-se ridículo por um instante. Se nem o mais atraente dos humanos chegou a despertar algo em si, porque haveria de ser agora? Seria simplesmente inaceitável, afinal, nada se compara à beleza e ao poder de sedução dos vampiros. Resistir aos encantos de Saga, Aioria, Mu, entre outros, era impossível.

Virou uma esquina e entrou em uma rua que era completamente tomada pelo comércio. Não havia nenhuma casa ao redor e podia-se ver que todas as lojas ainda não estavam abertas. Ouviu passos de alguém que estava andando extremamente rápido. Ignorou, não tendo a mínima vontade de checar quem andava com tanta pressa. Até porque, não era de seu interesse. Parou ao sentir-se abraçado por trás.

- Aonde vai com a mente tão longe? – perguntou a já conhecida voz, sendo proferida em um tom suave.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Saga? – perguntou Camus, fechando os olhos, cansado e sem nenhuma vontade de falar com o grego.

- Ora, querido, estou fazendo o que me é encarregado. Procurar e matar. – sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça de modo em que seu queixo repousava nos ombros do menor.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, então, é suposto que você estivesse procurando lycans, e não me abraçando por trás.

- Eu não resisti à tentação. Allons, donnez-moi un baiser¹. – fez um bico extremamente sexy, em seguida virou Camus para a sua direção.

O menor deu uma leve risada.

- Saga, precisa treinar seu francês. – disse, enlaçando a cintura do grego.

- Mal agradecido. Eu me esforço tanto para te agradar e é assim que me trata? - disse Saga, colocando a mão no próprio peito, em um sinal de drama fingido.

- Oh, je suis désolé. Est-ce que je peux me racheter?²

- Ok, Camus, ok. Eu sei que depois de todos esses anos você não esqueceu o francês. Mas... Pode me traduzir? – perguntou o outro com uma voz ao mesmo tempo entediada e confusa.

- Acho que prefiro demonstrar. – sorriu malicioso. Era exatamente isto que precisava para evitar pensamentos indesejáveis no momento.

Colou os dois corpos e roçou levemente os lábios nos de Saga. Beijou rapidamente sua bochecha direita para logo em seguida contornar o desenho perfeito de sua boca. Não perdiam contato visual um minuto sequer. O grego passava as mãos fortes por toda à parte de trás do corpo de Camus, passando quase de raspão por toda sua espinha, causando um leve arrepio no francês, que estava decidido a finalmente acabar com a distância entre suas bocas quando ouve outra voz conhecida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, podem parar com isso. Saga, não esqueça do que viemos fazer aqui. – sentiu uma aproximação de mais e mais pessoas conhecidas. Desenlaçou-se de Saga, que respirou fortemente e virou-se em direção ao dono da voz grave.

- Por que ainda não voltou para casa? – disse o grego, aparentemente irritado por ter sido interrompido.

- "Olhem o Camus logo ali na frente. Me esperem que eu vou até ele". – disse o outro, imitando irritantemente a voz de Saga.

- Vai se foder, Aioria! – gritou.

- Ah, você não controla seus impulsos, quer fazer sexo com Camus no meio da rua e a culpa é minha?! – estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, encarando Saga, acusadoramente.

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU ÍA FAZER SEXO COM ELE NO MEIO DA RUA, SEU IDIOTA? – aumentou mais ainda seu tom de voz e deu um leve empurrão em Aioria.

- ATOS VALEM MAIS DO QUE PALAVRAS, NÃO PRECISA NEM FALAR PRA DEDUZIR ISSO! – gritou Aioria de volta.

- POIS EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ALGUMAS AULAS DE DEDUÇÃO, SEU VAMPIRO DE MERDA, POIS ASSIM VAI ACABAR MORTO ANTES DO QUE CONSIGA DAR A BUNDA DE NOVO! – Saga berrou mais alto ainda.

Suas vozes faziam altos ecos pelas ruas, devido ao silêncio do local. Camus, Mu e Afrodite assistiam a cena, e todos tinham a mesma expressão: desaprovação e como se já estivessem acostumados com aquilo.

Era comum haverem brigas entre Saga e Aioria. Apesar de saberem que era proibido os vampiros matarem uns aos outros, eram constantes às vezes na qual eles haviam partido para a violência física. E sempre eram pelos motivos mais banais. Houve uma vez em que os dois quase foram mortos por Shion, por terem começado uma discussão que resultou na destruição de um hall inteiro da mansão em que moravam, ainda mais sendo que a discussão entre a dupla grega teria acontecido por um desacordo de idéias entre Saga, que afirmava que conflitos regionais de repercussão global são conseqüência de razões estratégicas, localização geográfica, de orientação política ou recursos naturais, que fazem com que certas regiões ou países sejam alvos de interesses, preocupações e intervenções sociais, já Aioria acreditava que tais conflitos eram gerados por diferenças étnicas, culturais, políticas ou religiosas, com raízes histórias, que resultam no preconceito, desrespeito, consequentemente repercutem em conflitos existentes entre diferentes nações.

Vez ou outra, o mais velho afirmava que o moreno era um péssimo vampiro. Aioria retrucava dizendo que quem era horrível era o outro, pois além de tudo, era invejoso. Provocavam-se e alfinetavam um ao outro todos os dias. Todos costumavam dizer que os dois só se entendiam na cama.

- SE UM IGNORANTE COMO VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO, É IMPOSSÍVEL ALGUÉM MORRER! – apontou o dedo na direção de Saga.

Ouviu-se um disparo.

- CUIDADO!!

Todos estranharam o grito de Saga, que em seguida, jogou-se por cima de Aioria. Os dois caíram no chão e logo se levantaram. Olharam em direção da origem do tiro e pode-se ver um grupo com 10 pessoas. Lycans, eles pensaram. Todos correndo em suas direções.

Camus pegou sua arma, que estava em um dos bolsos e correu rapidamente para trás de um carro estacionado a poucos metros. Disparou em direção do grande homem que estava avançando na direção de Mu, que poucos segundos depois, estava caído já sem vida no chão. Olhou para seu lado direito e Saga estava travando uma luta corpo a corpo com um lycan negro com vestes totalmente em preto que daria, no mínimo, três do grego. _"Saga é louco"_, pensou. O lobisomem afastou-se alguns passos do outro e arrancou sua camisa. Em seguida teve a atitude de alguém que estava forçando algo. Seu corpo foi ficando ainda maior, pêlos começaram a contornar todo seu corpo, os traços de seu rosto estavam mudando, junto com uma mudança em suas íris e córneas e o aparecimento de enormes dentes e garras. Estava se transformando. Saga, por sua vez, fechou os olhos, não demonstrando nenhum manifesto de medo. Quando os abriu, sua íris estava em branco, totalmente penetrante. Entreabriu os lábios e seus caninos ficaram a mostra. Correu na direção do lycan, que por várias vezes tentou atacá-lo inutilmente, já que Saga se esquivava de todos os seus golpes, e lançou duas shurikens de 8 pontas, que atravessaram perfeitamente o peito do homem-lobo, que urrou de dor, mas acertou uma forte patada no rosto bem desenhado do grego. O sangue começou a escorrer, o que serviu para o irritar mais ainda. Parecia até que os olhos de Saga estavam pegando fogo, tamanha sua ira. Pendurou-se nas costas do lycan, com a mão direita agarrou seu maxilar inferior e com a esquerda o superior e abriu-os. Atitude que teve como resultado a separação do corpo e da cabeça do outro, que caiu morto, com sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço. Saga sorriu, satisfeito.

- Aprenda uma coisa, cãozinho. Tamanho não é documento. – disse, e por um momento Camus o achou extremamente bobo por estar falando com um cadáver.

- Pare de se mostrar, Saga! – berrou Aioria. – Tome cuidado!

Aioria, um vampiro um tanto impulsivo, atirava para todos os lados sem se importar se algum humano poderia ser ferido, apesar de ser praticamente impossível, devido ao pouco movimento nas ruas e, as poucas pessoas que se atreviam a sair tão cedo, saíram rapidamente do local, amedrontadas pelos disparos. Ele era muito com uma arma na mão, apesar de ser igualmente talentoso em lutas corporais. Mu era calmo e de modo algum se apavorava. Procurava pensar muito antes de agir, consequentemente, nunca desperdiçava tempo ou balas. Afrodite, era um tanto quanto narcisista, evitava ao máximo um contato corporal durante as batalhas. Odiava se machucar e nada o irritava mais do que arranhões e ferimentos. Exatamente por isso era um dos que mais disparava sem um pingo de dó.

- Realmente, os boatos são verdadeiros. Todos os vampiros têm rostos bonitinhos e corpos que despertam o desejo de qualquer criatura! – disse um lycan com um tom extremamente sarcástico. – Ao invés de ficarem aqui no meio da rua brincando de lutinha, agindo como se estivessem abafando com essas armas que nem ao menos sabem segurar, deveriam estar fazendo o que devem saber de melhor, vender o corpo par...- Ouviu-se, no mínimo, 10 disparos, todos em sua direção. Olhou para o próprio corpo e viu uma série de balas de prata. Sua pele foi mudando de cor, como se estivesse apodrecendo e no instante seguinte, seu berro era agoniante, e Saga, mantinha um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhou em sua direção e pisou no rosto do lycan que já jazia sem nenhum sinal de vida.

- Pobres lycans. Inocentes a ponto de mandarem novatos para nos matar! – zombou. – Saiba que nunca se deve subestimar um rosto bonitinho, querido. – novamente, estava conversando com cadáveres, Camus pensou.

Aproveitando a rápida distração de todos, um lobisomem de cabelo branco, longos e cacheados, e olhos verdes, e realmente esguio disparou na direção do vampiro de cabelos marrom claro, que tinha o corpo definido e, diferente dos outros, que usavam sobre-tudo, estava com uma regata preta, na qual deixava a mostra o braço torneado. A bala atingiu seu peito direito e isso fez com que caísse no chão. Sentia seu corpo inteiro queimando, não fazia idéia do que havia dentro daquela munição, pois vampiros não se feriam ao receberem tiros com balas convencionais, mas doía como o inferno. Era incrível como as armas haviam evoluído no decorrer da guerra, pensava o francês. Contorcia-se e gemia descontroladamente. Quando ia receber um segundo disparo, Camus rapidamente sacou outra arma de sua mala e a mirou, junto com a outra que ainda estava em sua mão, na direção do lycan que ferira Aioria. Apertou o gatilho várias vezes e o sangue jorrou dos vários buracos de seu corpo. Ignorando seus gritos de dor, correu na direção de Aioria.

- Aioria, você está bem? – Camus ergueu sua cabeça e a descansou em seu colo.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – a voz do moreno estava rouca, sangue escorria pelo local perfurado. Notava-se um tipo de luz azul emanando de dentro de seu corpo. – Camus, eu...

- Não fale nada. Vai ser pior. Vamos te levar pra casa, Aioria, acalme-se.

Mu, que perdeu a concentração por um mísero segundo por ter ficado preocupado com Aioria, fora atingido por um lycan transformado; que emitiu um alto ruído, um tipo de rugido que quase deixou o tibetano surdo.

- Cale a boca! – ordenou Mu, que odiava barulho. Disparou contra sua cabeça, em seu peito e em seu pescoço, logo avançando na direção do outro.

Saga, que acabou com um último lobisomem, logo correu na direção de Aioria, que estava com os olhos fechados. Largou a arma no chão, abaixou-se para ficar mais próximo e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- Como se sente, Aioria? – Saga perguntou, tocando de leve seu rosto.

- Já estive melhor. – sorriu de leve

- Não é hora de fazer piadinhas, seu idiota. Venha, vamos embora daqui. – pegou-o no colo, enquanto Mu, Camus e Afrodite – que reclamou demais por ter que fazer tal ato – ficaram encarregados de dar um sumiço nos corpos dos lycans.

Caminharam aproximadamente 10 minutos até a entrada da mansão. Logo, Saga foi com Aioria para seu quarto, e Afrodite ficou encarregado de levar os materiais para os cuidados no ferimento do grego e um vampiro-médico, já que Camus afirmou que teria que fazer algo urgente.

Este estava com cara de poucos amigos, foi em direção à sala de criação. Lá eram desenvolvidos materiais contra lycans. A quantidade de armas que havia no local seria o suficiente para acabar com a CIA e com a Interpol em pouco tempo, além de haver, atrás do local uma outra grande sala para treinamentos, tanto corporal quanto com armas. Abriu a porta e olhou na direção do vampiro que estava sentado em frente a um computador, aparentando estar extremamente concentrado.

Sacou a arma que tinha sido usada por um dos lycans e jogou-a na mesa que estava perto do outro.

- Nós temos um sério problema, Aioros.

O moreno encarou o objeto a sua frente. Pegou-o com sua mão direita e examinou-a com cuidado. Retirou a munição e manteve a expressão impassível.

- Faz idéia do que seja isso? – perguntou Camus.

- Isso, provavelmente são balas com raios ultravioleta. – informou, largando a arma encima de uma mesa próxima, que estava repleta de coisas dos mais variados tipos.

- Você quer dizer, raios solares? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Exatamente, Camus. Os lycans estão usando balas com luz do sol para nos atacar. – riu amargamente.

- Isso justifica a queimação de Aioria. – murmurou o francês, por um momento esquecendo da presença do outro no local.

- Quê?! – Aioros imediatamente levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, ficando extremamente preocupado com o irmão.

- Acalme-se, por favor. Ele está bem. Saga, Afrodite e mais alguém estão cuidando dele.

Por um mísero segundo, o grego relaxou os ombros.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu estava voltando pra cá quando aparecem Saga, Aioria, Mu e Afrodite. Pra variar um pouco, Aioria e Saga começam a brigar, e quando todos se deram conta, um grupo com 10 lycans aparece e nos ataca. – encarou seus olhos, que estavam impassíveis, sem um pingo de emoção.

- Entendo. Não quero ser chato, longe de mim julgar a capacidade de vocês, Camus, mas mesmo que estivessem em desvantagens numérica, não podemos arriscar a perder alguém! Você sabe a necessidade de acabar rapidamente com um lycan. A coisa não fica nada boa se eles se transformam. Vocês são matadores, não são? Ao menos você era um até virar espião. Sabe muito bem como eliminar aqueles protótipos de lobo!

- Aioros, aqueles malditos nos atacaram em um lugar público! No meio da rua, merda! O que eles tem na cabeça? Se algum humano visse, poderia por em xeque todo nosso esforço para ocultar a existência do submundo! – Camus queria gritar, sacudir Aioros, jogar tudo que via pela frente no chão. Seus pulsos estavam fechados e a respiração levemente alterada.

- Sim, Camus, eu sei. Acalme-se, por favor. Acho que, na visão deles, pouco importa o conhecimento dos humanos sobre nós ou sobre eles. De acordo com o pensamento deles, de qualquer forma, eles não poderão fazer nada para nos exterminar.

- Não importa, Aioros! É exatamente por isso que não podemos deixar uma espécie como a deles tomar controle de tudo! Imagina o caos que seria! – contestou-o.

- Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que eles nunca vão desistir. Se pararmos para a analisar a situação, é até compreensível a sede de vingança e o desejo de tomar o nosso poder. Quando vivíamos pacificamente, eles eram apenas nossos guardas, apenas serviam para nos proteger quando o sol aparecia. Eram meros escravos.

- Essa não é a questão. Eles nos obedeciam e nunca reclamaram. Do dia para a noite eles resolvem se rebelar e achar que tem o direito de governar o submundo? Não me venha com essa. Eles podem ser tudo. Mas inteligência nunca foi o forte deles. Ao menos não para competir conosco.

- Camus, já chega. Desenterrar o passado é proibido, e você sabe muito bem. – disse e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar.

Camus sentou-se em uma cadeira que ficava próxima a mesa. Fechou os olhos e afundou seu rosto nas mãos. Era muito difícil o francês perder a calma. Só em situações extremas, nem lembrava a última vez que havia perdido a calma daquele jeito. Obviamente quando se tratava de Saga não contava, afinal, qualquer um perderia a paciência com o grego. Podia sentir seu ódio borbulhando em seu peito, era incrível o modo que um simples sentimento podia fazer com que se sentisse tão vivo. Malditos lycans, pensava. A única vontade que sentia era exterminá-los um a um. Sabia que isso não traria seus pais de volta. Sua vida não voltaria. Pouco importava.

Aioros veio caminhando em sua direção, e parou atrás da cadeira em que estava sentado, colocando suas duas mãos em seu ombro.

- Você está tenso, Camus. Há quanto tempo isso não acontece? – perguntou quase que paternalmente.

O outro ignorou a pergunta. Estava com um humor péssimo e se dissesse alguma coisa, provavelmente sairia alguma ofensa.

- Esqueça isso, querido. Eu vou te fazer uma massagem. – anunciou o grego.

Começou a apertar o local em ritmos constantes. Ora com mais força, para logo depois massagear levemente. Sentia os nervos tensos de Camus, que logo começaram relaxar. Pressionava suavemente seu pescoço, percorrendo a curva perfeita, logo se dirigindo para o rosto, onde passou a massagear as têmporas, a mandíbula, as bochechas.

Quando sentiu as mãos do outro se distanciarem da sua pele, emitiu um ruído em frustração.

- Oh, Aioros, não pare. – sussurrou, com os olhos fechados e fazendo leves movimentos circulares com a cabeça.

- Não vou parar. – foi apenas o que o grego disse, para logo dar a entender que queria que o francês retirasse a camisa que vestia. Logo, ergueu os dois braços, para em seguida, Aioros puxa-la para cima. Encarou a pele nua na sua frente. Branca como neve. A ausência de pelos era realmente fascinante e cada pedaço de seu tórax era perfeitamente desenhado.

Pressionou as mãos em seu ombro por várias vezes. O que arrancava vários gemidos roucos do francês. Sorriu para si mesmo. Passava a ponta dos dedos por toda as costas do outro, pressionando precisamente nos lugares em que mais precisavam de relaxamento. Podia sentir Camus consideravelmente menos tenso. Abaixou-se e roçou os lábios em seu pescoço, o que fez o francês se remexer. Assoprou levemente sua nuca e em seguida mordiscou sua orelha. O que, dessa vez, arrancou um gemido contido do outro.

- A-Aioros... O que está fazendo? – perguntou Camus. O outro sorriu.

- Não está claro, querido? Estou tentando te excitar. – explicou em um tom divertido.

Inquieto, o outro protestou.

- Percebe-se. Se você me deixar excitado, provavelmente nós iremos acabar sem roupas e transando loucamente, Aioros. Melhor parar enquanto há tempo. – alertou.

- Mas, é exatamente essa a intenção, Camus meu amor. – disse, enquanto passeava as mãos pelos dois braços do menor, passando, logo a percorrer seu peito, descendo para o tórax.

- Está jogando sujo. Eu com certeza não irei relaxar se fizermos. Pelo contrário.

O grego caminhou e parou a frente de Camus. Seus olhares se encontraram.

- Mas... Relaxar não é exatamente o que você quer no momento, não é mesmo? – disse sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Aioros, seu maldito. – sorriu malicioso.

- Apenas jogue meu jogo. – continuou no mesmo tom que usava antes.

Camus arregalou levemente os olhos, ao notar que a menção dessa frase o fez lembrar de Milo. Se chutou mentalmente e também a Aioros por fazê-lo lembrar.

- Bem... Aioros, não me entenda mal, mas... Isso pode ficar para uma outra hora? Eu... Não estou me sentindo bem, e... – seu mau-humor voltando rapidamente ao se dar conta que não havia realmente um motivo para não se render ao grego e também por saber que, na verdade não estava se sentindo mal, salvo as náuseas que estavam vindo uma rapidez impressionante, apenas por se dar conta de que estava recusando um momento de luxúria com um vampiro sensual como Aioros por causa de um ser humano irritante, impulsivo e escandaloso.

O moreno sorriu de leve.

- Tudo bem, Camus. Eu entendo que você não queira transar comigo, afinal, isso está virando privilégio apenas de Saga, não é? Será que vocês dois virarão o novo Ikki e Shaka da mansão? – soltou uma risada gostosa e em seguida abaixou e entregou a camisa branca que estava no chão para Camus.

- Fique quieto. Não é por causa disso. Eu estou realmente me sentindo mal e se você não calar a boca nesse momento eu vou vomitar sangue na sua cara e na sua roupa. – respondeu o francês em um tom extremamente perigoso, ao mesmo tempo em que vestia sua camisa e colocava-se de pé.

- Haha, relaxe, Camus. Eu estava apenas brincando. Tudo bem que você não queira. Afinal, até eu tenho meus dias 'não-me-toques'. – comentou. O menor ignorou a ironia do outro e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Estou indo, Aioros. Preciso dormir, o sol já apareceu e mais tarde tenho uma cirurgia para fazer.

- Ora, não seja bobo, querido. Você tira uma simples cirurgia de letra, poderia fazer até mesmo de olhos fechados. – sorriu para o francês.

Camus balançou a cabeça e bufou como um dragão. Deixou Aioros falando sozinho e subiu as aparentemente intermináveis escadas da mansão. Virou-se para a esquerda e entrou no penúltimo quarto do corredor que possuía as paredes pretas e as cortinas vermelhas. Entrou em seu quarto, rapidamente tomou um banho e entregou-se ao tão esperado sono.

**xxxx**

**_Nota da Autora: ¹"Allons, donnez-moi un baiser:" "Vamos, me dê um beijo."_**

**_²"Oh, je suis désolé. Est-ce que je peux me racheter?" "Oh, meu Deus, desculpe. Eu posso me redimir?", Ambos em francês, mas não garanto que a tradução esteja cem por cento correta. ;D_****_  
_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Observação: Sim, o Aioria e o Saga tem problemas mentais. XD _

_Aí está o segundo capítulo. Postei pra caramba, mas eu não conseguia mais deixar isso aqui. Preciso de material novo. XD Eu espero que estejam gostando. Eu quero deixar claro que, a fic é Milo x Camus, SIM. Mas essa fic é meio grande, então é claro que ocorrerão outros fatos antes do esperado beijo. :D Não tenho muita coisa escrita quase nada, pra ser mais exata. xD, mas prometo postar o mais rapido possível. Estou sendo atacada por um momento de inspiração ultimamente! hahaha, yokatta__!_

_Até o próximo capítulo. Bom feriado pra todos e bom show pro pessoal que vai pro show do Miyavi. T.T  
_

_See ya soon. Take care, minasan! _

_Uchiha Mika. o/_


	3. It's ok to have human feelings

Abriu os olhos e consultou o relógio a seu lado. Dezoito e trinta e seis. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter dormido demais e pulou da cama. Aprontou-se e dirigiu para o hospital na velocidade da luz.

No momento em que estava adentrando o local, ouve aquela voz.

- Boa noite, Camus! – cumprimentou-o animado. Olhou para o lado e aquele ser irritantemente sexy estava sorrindo verdadeiramente para ele.

- Que animação. – comentou, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao elevador.

- Claro, hoje é minha primeira cirurgia aqui neste hospital, eu realmente espero que dê tudo certo. – falava e gesticulava com as mãos. Ao entrarem no elevador, Camus encostou-se na porta do compartimento e o encarou.

- Vai dar. Os profissionais daqui são muito bons.

- Principalmente você, dizem por aí. – Milo sorriu desafiadoramente, colocando alguns fios que caíam sobre seu rosto para trás.

A porta do elevador abriu e caminharam juntos para o vestiário.

- Pare com essa história, ela já está começando a ficar cansativa. Eu já disse que não sou melhor do que ninguém. – disse, enquanto abria a porta e dava espaço para o grego entrar.

- Cansativa é essa sua indiferença. – falou. Seu tom era levemente magoado.

Milo retirou a camisa preta e a calça jeans azul que vestia, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca. Dobrou as peças de roupa cuidadosamente e as guardou em seu armário. O francês estava completamente estático com a cena. Seus braços não eram fortes como os de Aioria, mas eram tão ou ainda mais bonitos que do outro. Suas coxas eram grossas e torneadas, e quase não possuía pêlos, tanto nas pernas quanto no peito. Havia uma espécie de marca de nascença perto de sua pélvis e ainda algo que atraiu a atenção de Camus de um jeito impressionante. Em seu umbigo, havia um piercing prateado que possuía um pingente em que um pequeno escorpião reluzia e balançava graciosamente a cada movimento que o grego fazia. Estava em uma espécie de transe, e só acordou quando notou Milo o encarando, divertido.

- Err... Legal seu piercing. – comentou, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem e se sentiu ridiculamente estúpido. O grego olhou para seu próprio umbigo.

- Obrigado. É meu signo, sabe... Escorpião. – puxou o pingente levemente, começando a se vestir com suas roupas brancas. – É um segredo, ok? Se souberem que eu possuo um piercing com certeza vão mandar eu tirar.

Camus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu iria contar pra alguém? – perguntou.

O grego pareceu pensar sobre o assunto e em seguida deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Do jeito que você parece me adorar... – falou vagamente, colocando a touca branca, fazendo o francês pensar por um momento o quão adorável Milo ficava usando aquele acessório.

- Eu já te falei. Eu não te odeio. – disse, cansado.

- Ok. – falou o grego, simplesmente.

Camus franziu a testa, diante da aparente indiferença do outro.

Desde quando ele agia assim?

Fizeram alguns preparativos e logo seguiram para a sala de cirurgia.

Aos poucos, o francês pôde notar que Milo era realmente talentoso e prestativo. O sempre tão espontâneo rapaz parecia ter sua personalidade modificada quando a situação pedia.

Diante da mobilização de todos para salvar a vida do garotinho de três anos de idade com leucemia, o grego parecia ser um dos mais decididos a ajudar com toda sua capacidade a curar o menino.

E, mesmo que não assumisse para ele mesmo, Camus achou tal ato extremamente doce de sua parte. Porque, para o francês, tanto importava se era um garoto, um velho, uma mulher ou um homem. Ver que ainda existiam pessoas com tal empatia, era quase que admirável.

Mesmo não conhecendo Milo muito bem, Camus poderia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que o outro era daqueles tipos de pessoa que odeia ver o sofrimento dos outros. E eram justamente esses tipos de pessoas que mais se machucavam quando percebiam o quão injusta a vida poderia ser.

**xxx**

Após muitas horas, finalmente a cirurgia havia acabado. E ela havia sido um sucesso. Era notável a felicidade de toda a equipe, tal sentimento só não se aplicava a Camus, que caminhava para o vestiário em passos lentos.

Abrindo a porta, deparou-se com Milo sentado em uma cadeira, com a cabeça abaixada e os longos cabelos cobrindo sua face. Decidido a ignorar a presença do outro, o francês preparava-se para adentrar o local quando ouve uma fungada vinda de dentro do vestiário. Olhou em volta e notou que o grego era o único presente. Com grande dose de espanto, chegou a conclusão de que ele estava chorando.

Os sons de seus soluços preenchiam o local, e mesmo que inconscientemente, Camus decidiu que não gostava de o ver daquele jeito. Pensando seriamente em ignorar e voltar depois, quase bufou por notar que seus pés se moveram contra sua vontade e quando se deu conta, estava a poucos passos de distância de Milo, que estava o encarando.

E oh, por Deus. Ele seus olhos estavam _tão _tristes e opacos.

Algumas lágrimas atrevidas caindo por sua face bonita, morrendo por vezes em sua boca e outras ainda continuando seu caminho. E de repente, Camus só queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Era notável que Milo estava tentando engolir seu pranto, pois estava comprimindo seus lábios.

- Me d-desculpe. – falou com a voz embargada. – Pode usar aqui, eu já... v-vou indo.

Levantou-se e se dirigia para a porta.

Camus agarrou um de seus pulsos, olhando diretamente em sua íris azul.

- Não há problema em chorar de vez em quando. – murmurou.

E isto parece ter o derrubado de um jeito impressionante. Suas pernas pareceram ceder e quando Camus se deu conta, Milo estava no chão, seu pranto mais intenso do que já estivera. Suas mãos foram em direção ao próprio rosto e seus soluços estavam instáveis _demais. _Parecia um pecado que uma pessoa aparentemente feliz e extrovertida estivesse tão despedaçada quanto o grego aparentava estar.

Por um momento, o francês sentiu-se estúpido por pensar assim. Todos possuíam felicidade e tristeza dentro de si, e Milo provavelmente não era diferente.

Dizendo a si mesmo que não haveria problema em tentar se lembrar como era ajudar o próximo, também se abaixou, ficando na mesmo altura que o grego. Depositou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, o sentindo ficar ainda mais tenso do que já estava. Encarou o semblante quase que... assustado de Milo e sorriu confortante.

E o que o surpreendeu não foi o sorriso. E sim, a verdade que havia nele.

Encarando isto como uma permissão, Camus se surpreendeu quando o sentiu circular sua cintura e afundar o rosto em seu abdômen.

Não tendo coragem de o afastar, hesitantemente, passou a fazer pequenas caricias nos cabelos macios de Milo, esperando pacientemente seu choro cessar. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, de qualquer forma.

Uma das coisas que aprendeu quando ainda era um ser humano, era que palavra nenhuma seria mais acolhedora do que o próprio pranto. Nada melhor do que colocar todas as mágoas para fora de uma vez, para purificar a própria alma. Todos tinham direito de desabar, pelo menos uma vez.

- Desculpe por isso, Camus. – disse finalmente, consideravelmente mais calmo. As lágrimas já não saíam, apenas alguns soluços fracos.

O francês negou com a cabeça.

- Não foi nada. – falou suavemente.

- Por quê? – Milo perguntou, quase que melancólico. Camus fez um gesto para dar a entender que não havia entendido a questão. – Por que está aqui me ajudando? – completou, não encarando os olhos do menor.

Camus ponderou sobre o assunto por alguns segundos, e decidiu-se por dar a resposta mais sincera que pôde.

- Porque eu não gosto de te ver chorar. Não é obvio? – respondeu. Mesmo com certa ironia em sua frase, não havia nenhuma maldade nela.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Milo desvencilhou-se de Camus e encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, como se ele tivesse dito algum absurdo.

- Eu posso ir embora, se você não quiser minha companhia. – comentou, já se preparando para levantar, dizendo a si mesmo que havia sido uma péssima idéia invadir a privacidade de alguém daquele jeito.

Milo o abraçou com mais força e balançou a cabeça insistentemente.

- Não é isso. Eu só fiquei surpreso. – explicou, quase que afobado demais. – Achei que você me odiasse. – comentou baixo, quase que temente que Camus ouvisse.

- Eu já te disse que eu não te odeio. – falou, pela primeira vez sem aquele tom cansado. Sua vez estava quase que... indulgente. – Você não é tão ruim assim...

O maior sorriu, mais para ele mesmo do que para o francês.

- Eu vou encarar isto como um elogio. – afirmou, com a voz estranha, devido ao nariz entupido.

Formou-se um silêncio agradável entre os dois. Milo fazia pequenos desenhos imaginários na camisa branca de Camus, que procurava manter a sua mente longe de qualquer tipo de pensamento, decidindo que não havia problema em, apenas por alguns instantes, relembrar como era ser humano.

- Você não vai me perguntar por que eu estava chorando? – perguntou o grego, algum tempo depois.

- Não tenho o direito de invadir a sua vida deste jeito. Nós mal nos conhecemos. – respondeu, brincando com os dedos do maior.

- Isto foi há tempos atrás... Eu... nasci em uma família que tinha uma espécie de facilidade para doenças. – começou, quase que hesitante. – Eu não sei ao certo o porquê disso, mas era como se nós atraíssemos doenças. Bem, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Meu pai de tuberculose e minha mãe de insuficiência renal. Como eu era o filho mais velho, fiquei responsável por meu irmão, que tinha quatro anos naquela época. E eu só queria que ele crescesse e fosse feliz. Parecia muito injusto uma criança tão pequena ter que sofrer por não possuir pais. – suspirou. – Mas, três meses após a morte dos meus pais... Ele contraiu câncer. Leucemia, assim como o garoto que nós operamos hoje. E eu queria_ tanto_ que, pelo menos uma vez, não acontecesse com ele o que sempre acontece em minha família... – murmurou melancólico. – Ele começou a fazer quimioterapia, e até que estava respondendo bem ao tratamento, os médicos falavam que talvez nem fosse necessário fazer um transplante. – fechou os olhos, algumas lágrimas voltando a cair. – Mas, seguindo a escrita, ele passou a piorar e já não respondia aos remédios e nem a quimioterapia. Só um transplante de medula óssea seria capaz de salva-lo. Quando fiz o teste, milagrosamente deu compatível. Eu poderia salva-lo e aquilo me deixou muito feliz. Mas, no dia seguinte ao meu teste, ele morreu. – finalizou.

Camus só saiu de seu transe quando sentiu sua face molhada, e com uma grande dose de espanto, percebeu que ele estava _chorando. _Levou uma das mãos ao seu próprio rosto e se deu conta de como aquilo _doía. _

- Eu... eu sinto muito. – sussurrou, não conseguindo pensar em nada mais adequado para dizer.

Milo sorriu tristemente.

- Obrigado. – murmurou. – Eu... acho que fiquei feliz pelo garoto ter conseguido o que meu irmão não conseguiu. – comentou. – E o que mais me deixa triste é saber que... eu poderia ter salvado-o. – fechou os olhos com força, e Camus apertou o abraço com mais força, querendo privá-lo de todas as dores que ele seria capaz de sentir.

- Não foi sua culpa, Milo. – disse suavemente. – Seu irmão deve estar orgulhoso de você.

O maior sorriu.

- Foi por isso que eu escolhi me tornar enfermeiro. – afirmou, olhando para um ponto qualquer, acomodando-se melhor no abraço, deitando sua cabeça no peito do menor.

- É um ato admirável de sua parte. – falou verdadeiramente, vendo o quão diferentes eles eram. E quase que podia sentir uma pontada de inveja do grego.

- Pelo menos, há um ponto positivo nessa história toda. – comentou, sorrindo docemente para Camus.

O francês nada disse, esperando-o continuar.

- Eu consegui quebrar essa barreira imaginária que você mesmo impunha. – falou, quase que... feliz.

E Camus nada pôde fazer a não ser sorrir.

- Você é um maldito. – afirmou, acariciando a face do maior.

Milo o acompanhou em seu semblante, ficando com o rosto da mesma altura do francês.

- Eu sei. – falou sorrindo – Mas de qualquer forma... obrigado.

E Camus não teve tempo de responder, pois sentiu os lábios macios do grego cobrindo os seus. Quase pôde suspirar de satisfação ao constatar o quão macios eram.

Embora não tenha passado de um roçar de lábios, não poderia ter sido mais adorável. Ligeiramente envergonhado, Milo escondeu sua face na curva do pescoço do menor, aspirando o cheiro embriagante que o local emanava.

Pode ser que mais tarde, Camus venha a se arrepender disso, mas nada disso importava no momento. Era... quase que acolhedor estar assim, sem envolver luxúria nem nada que tivesse a cama como destino certo. E não parecia certo estar assim com alguém que não fosse tão ou mais adorável quanto Milo. Ignorando as cambalhotas que seu estômago dava, depositou um beijo suave na ponta de seu nariz, acariciando suas costas gentilmente. Estava adentrando em um terreno desconhecido dentro de si, que nem ao menos sabia que existia. Mas... apesar de tantas incertezas que estavam o assombrando, sabia que aquele sentimento estava longe de ser ruim.

_Continua..._

* * *

AEAEAE, finalmente o terceiro capítulo! :D Demorei demais. .. Gomen nee. ;; Finalmente um contato mais próximo, hohoho. Espero que tenham gostado. Sou só eu ou o Camus só se faz de frio, sendo, na verdade, o mais sensível de todos os saints? xD

Nota inutil: Eu escrevi este capítulo ouvindo It's Hard to Say, Blue and Yellow e Smother Me, do The Used. :) Agente se vê no próximo capítulo. Prometo não demorar tanto.

Take care, minasan. o/


End file.
